To Give a Name
by aniloverji12
Summary: Two little babes lost in the woods...


A pair of stubby little fingers, intertwined in a familiar embrace, linked the frightened Italian twins together. Their grip was firm as though any minute either sibling could be snatched away and disappear forever. The twins, named Romano and Veneziano, were quite lost in the woods, stumbling through the dense undergrowth like a blind man without his cane. The smaller of the two, tightened his hold on his older brother's hand as he trembled in fear. He glanced around with wide eyes, frightened by the malevolent and frightening appearance of the unfamiliar territory.

Towering over the lost babes, the trees frowned at them with their gnarled, bark faces. Other tree giants sneered at them, their sharp branches pulling and tugging at the boys haunting caw of the crows seemed ominous and little Romano jumped at the distant growls that echoed through the predatory bushes.

Vene drew close to his brother,"F-Fratello? S-Shouldn't we wait for nonno to find us?" Romano glared at his surroundings. He cursed the trees, the stupid plants, and the even stupider idea that exploring on their own would be a good thing. " Che! No! What if we're close to a town? Besides, nonno is busy right now," Romano mumbled with a bitter tone.

Feliciano stopped walking and pulled his brother to a halt. With large tears gathering at the corners of his brown eyes, he wailed, "B-but,but I'm'a really scared, fratello! I want nonno! I want to go back home to Rome!"

Frightened at the sudden outcry, Romano panicked, " Shut up, Vene! You're going to get us killed! What if animal hears you and comes to eat us!?"

This only further terrified the little Italian as his voice rose, the tears starting to fall down his cheeks," I'a don't want to get eaten! Nonno! Adiuto (help)!"

Fearful and confused, Romano opened his mouth to yell, but instead a sob escaped him. His hazel-green eyes clenched shut, trying to hold back tears as he also let out a cry to the open forest," Nonno! Nonno! Mihi dolet! ( I'm sorry) Adiuto!"

Vene rubbed his eyes with balled hands and he looks up at his inconsolable brother with a frown. He didn't know whether he was trying to comfort his brother or sooth his own panicked heart, but he leaned over and encompassed his brother in a hug. Romano's own cries died to heaving sobs, and the brothers consoled each other, cooing and wiping each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Romano's head jerked up as he saw a flash of blue dart across his vision. He blinked and became suspicious of the trees. Pulling Veneziano closer, his eyes narrowed. Vene, realizing the tension in his brother's shoulders, turned around in the embrace and looked about. "Fratello? What is it?"

Lovino silenced him as he felt something rustle the wild flowers and plants. There! He saw a glimpse of a gossamer pink fabric and a giggle erupted from a nearby behind the trees, many pairs of eyes watched Romano's and Veneziano's every movement.

Then a woman in a dress of foggy green came out and stepped closer to the brothers. She had a bright smile on her face and soft locks curling down her neck, like undulating waves of a steady stream. Looking inquisitively at the pair, she knelt and steadied her eyes on Romano. "Why hello there little ones. You seem to be far from home."

Romano, remembering his tongue, spoke softly to the pretty lady," u-um sic. We're'a lost." The woman smiled at his answer and a tittering of laughter could be heard from behind her. Romano flushed in embarrassment. She reached down with a hand to pull the little Italians to their feet before she introduced herself," I am Arethusa the waterer, the stream that give life to the island Ortygia in Sicily."

Veneziano's eyes cleared with understanding, " You're a Nereid," he spoke awed.

She nodded as she tugged the little boys to a pond not too far away.

The forest didn't seem as frightening or suppressive anymore.

As they neared the clear pool, a haven in the darkness of the woods, Romano and Veneziano looked up and around in awe as they saw more beautiful deities appear. Their flawless bodies clothed in dresses of spring, the bright colors of sunlight, of rosy flowers, and of healthy greens reflected with every swish of their gossamer fabrics. The women quietly followed them and every so often one would grow bold and reach out to pet Vene auburn hair or to tug at Roma's pale white robe.

At the pond's edge, the twins could see Pegaeaes (nymphs of springs) and Limnades (nymphs of lakes) grooming and playing in the crystal clear water. With a clear of her throat, Arethusa interrupted the daughters of river gods and introduced the young boys. Noticing the mistrustful look in their eyes, she gently pushed the twins closer to water, encouraging the nymphs to welcome them, " Dear sisters, look. We have found ourselves men-to-be. They are not of human blood but that of the land, like us. Do they not have the same aura as our dear Hercules and that of his mother?"

A nymph with deep lavender-blue eyes stepped out of the water and carefully scrutinized the boys. Her body was covered in a thin transparent dress, the water clung to it, emphasizing every fold and showing her milky skin. Her hair was the dark color of fountains when their watery surfaces were overshadowed by night. With a wet hand, she reached out to cup Veneziano's cheek delicately. She spoke smiling, " Arethusa speaks the truth, sisters. This one feels of my wells in Northern Rome and of the gentle water flows."

She pulled the child into her lap and began to speak tenderly as she petted him," I am Juturna. Nymph of fountains, and sacred wells." Veneziano looked up at her, amazed," I-Iam Veneziano Italia...um... child of Rome." He then pointed to his brother," And that is my fratello...Romano Italia." At the mention of Rome, the attention of the other nymphs perked up.

Swimming closer, one with watery green eyes asked," Surely, not the Great Rome? He never mentioned having children. " Romano fiercy glared back and snapped,' Sic!(yes) We are the children of the Great Roman Empire." The green-eyed nymph tossed her head in a cursory motion and swam under, not wanting to deal with such temperamental children.

Paying no mind to the rude answer, others drew closer and crowded around the boys. They smilied as they tugged at the italian's roman robes, and asked many questions about their Grandfather.

Veneziano and Romano, first overwhelmed by the attention, loved the care and affection they received from these minor deities.

Vene was being held and cooed over by Juturna as dryads gently combed his brilliant hair and Anthousai (nymphs of flowers) laced and braided small meadow flowers into his robes. The Anthousai were a flighty lot, they would giggle every so often at the cheerful answers Vene would give to the nymphs inquiries, and then they would toss their curly, hyacinth-like hair as they pressed Veneziano for more answers.

One bright Anthousai, noticing Veneziano's happy demeanor, cleverly named him Feliciano. The other nymphs were thrilled at the new name and it was adopted by all the women present. The newly named Feliciano grinned as he glanced over at his brother who was also surrounded by other deities.

Giggling, Romano was tended to by Haliaes(nymphs of the seas)and Auloniades (nymphs of valleys and pastures). Sitting in Arethusa's lap, the boy was being thoroughly educated about farming and fishing. The Haliaes with their light blue hair and skin rough with sand would every so often hug the boy, giving him the permanent scent of the ocean. And the Auloniades with their hands ripe with fertile soil, fondly petted his hair, turning Romano's lighter locks to a deep rich brown.

An Aurai (winged daughters of the four winds) dropped by to watch the scene from a cloud and laughed at the endearing scene. A young Meliae (nymph of ash trees and manna) noticing her laughter asked sweetly," What is it you laugh at, O' daughter of wind?"

The Aurai, pointed to Romano and said," Look o' preserver of sweet trees, see how that one is dearly love. They should call him Lovino, as fitting for one who is endeared by the daughters of agriculture and of the sea."

The Meliae squealed with joy," Oh how charming!"

And soon the name Lovino was used as well.

The joyful afternoon soon melted to a starry night and Asteriae, the celestial star nymphs, rose to their position in the inky sky. Growing sleepy, Lovino and Feliciano yawned, their eyes slowly closing and a pout forming on their lips.

Noticing this, Arethusa was about to ask for goddess Diana's help when a deep call resounded," Little ones! Where are'a you?!"

Romulus soon appeared, his eyes looked relieved as he looked upon his grandsons being cared for by the beautiful maidens. He made sure to spare each nymph a loving smile and chaste kiss before he collected his dear little ones. Mouthing a silent 'thank you' to the women, the old Empire lumbered his way back into the woods, heading home.

The nymphs couldn't help but compare him to a mama bear wandering back home with her cubs.

* * *

Naiad- one of the 50 daughters of the Meditteranean Sea.

Roman and Greek mythology is pretty awesome~. ^^

I would have written more... but I was too tired to continue.

You should really look up Roman and Greek minor deities, it's fascinating how they all seem to be inter-related.

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW~~~ ^^


End file.
